


Kiss Me Before I Fucking Lose My Mind

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Isolation, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeplessness, mega comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Some nights Lance curls up by the dash of the castle, blanket pulled around his shoulders. The fabric drenches him and he watches the stars blur as they move, blue and yellow confetti in front of his eyes. Sometimes he manages enough energy to drag himself to the kitchen to brew a cup of some kind of Altean tea, weirdly spicy and savory and warm in the mug. It tastes like car rides in his mouth, stale and a little odd, sleepy.





	Kiss Me Before I Fucking Lose My Mind

Some nights Lance curls up by the dash of the castle, blanket pulled around his shoulders. The fabric drenches him and he watches the stars blur as they move, blue and yellow confetti in front of his eyes. Sometimes he manages enough energy to drag himself to the kitchen to brew a cup of some kind of Altean tea, weirdly spicy and savory and warm in the mug. It tastes like car rides in his mouth, stale and a little odd, sleepy. 

He favors the fuzzy quality that envelops his mind, the eraser to this thoughts. It’s enough to make him strong enough to pull his eyes open as they flutter closed on their own volition, intent to make him sleep. But he doesn’t want to. The acidic growl of loneliness festers in his chest and sleep, he knows, will make it all that much worse. He’ll wake up with it in his mouth, in the corner of his eyes, face puffy like he’s been sobbing all night. A ghost town on the verge of obscurity. 

He’s playing songs in Spanish off his tape recorder that he managed to shove in his pocket before the whole Lion debacle and it fills the small, quiet space. It’s late, he’s not quite sure what time it is because the darkness is an entity that doesn’t bend to human constructs, but the pitter-patter of sleep is all around him. The eerie noises of fans whirring and the occasional shuffle of a person going to the bathroom, silence permeating around them. 

He’ll leave his vigil here before Shiro wakes up for cardio, before Keith blearily runs to the showers, before Hunk starts making breakfast, before Pidge pulls herself together enough that no one else can tell she pulled another all-nighter. But for now, he sits and waits, lightly humming to songs that he was born to, the notes of his blood and the meaning of his people. He thinks to his wallet in his bedroom, the sepia faded photograph of his mom and his dad surrounded by their gaggle of young children tucked into the pocket of his billfold. 

He’s haunted by the taste of chile mango candy and the crashing symphony of the waves. He takes another sip of the tea and lays down, shutting his eyes and pretending he’ll be able to sleep here. Pretends he’s on earth and he’ll be woken up at dawn with hot chocolate that leaves tingles of spice cascading down his tongue. 

But then Shiro wanders out, two hours shy of what would be dawn, and Lance can only stare up at him from the floor, glazed eyes and head frozen in place. 

“You’re awake…” Shiro says and Lance nods, once and quick, opening his blanket to invite him. 

Shiro seems to pause for a second, torn between his choice, before finally moving to the floor and pressing into Lance’s side. His prosthetic arm is cool against Lance’s arm and Lance intwines their fingers, placing his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro lets out a sigh that has the weight of the world in the exhale and Lance winces. He’s not the only one plagued by loneliness, by the images of his home on earth. He’s not the one that got to see his home for a half-hazard moment, tied down to a table, alien humans peering over him. 

He can feel Shiro looking down at him and Lance tilts his chin up to catch the dark eyes. A light blush creeps over Shiro’s face, his scar a pale pink to the fiery red in his cheeks. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lance asks because he can’t let it slip without letting Shiro know that the topic will be breached, whether it's here and now or later in bed, faces away from each other, words tucked into the shadows. 

Shiro shakes his head lightly and leans down, runs his nose across Lance’s cheek to his mouth. Lance pulls his hand free from under the blanket, anchors it on the nape of Shiro’s neck. A shiver rips through him and Lance smiles right as Shiro reaches his mouth, placing a misaimed kiss. They stop for a moment, eyes locked on each other, a question hiding behind their eyelashes. But neither one of them blinks and Lance takes the first shot, shutting his eyes and dragging Shiro in to fully press against his lips. They’re cold and minty at first and Lance brings his other hand to cup Shiro’s cheek. Shiro’s hand slips across his hip, tugs him up to straddle his lap. They fall to the ground as the kisses intensify and Lance breaks to drag his tongue down Shiro’s neck, nipping at the tip of his shoulder. 

It’s a shot of warmth and ecstasy that chases off the wolves of the past, the haunting images of a forgotten home. That small nagging worry that they’ll never return, or even if they do, that earth will be a foreign beast, moved on without them for the better. It’s all gone beneath each other’s hands, warm and palpable in their sureness. They’re there together and they’re family in a castle that’s home with words that are sweet in the darkness, potent against the bitter ache that nips at the inside of their bones from day to day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I've been lagging behind on writing recently. I hope you liked this, I always like to show Lance's homesickness but I also wanted to explore what Shiro has to be repressing after being gone so long. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a kudos or a comment, they really make my day. 
> 
> Thanks,   
> C


End file.
